F is for Friends
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Shadow, Hammer Bro, Dillon, and Midna have been a well known group of friends among the Assist Trophies. However, Shadow's cold and serious, Midna's mischievous and snarky, Dillon's a quiet loner, and Hammer Bro's friendly and a bit shy. With their differing personalities, how did they even become friends in the first place? Well, this is their story.
1. A New Opportunity

***looks at room burning in flames* ...I really need to get more organized...**

 **Hey guys, Warrior Kitty here! Okay, I wanna say that I DEEPLY apologize for the past couple months of absolutely no stories or updates on any story. I've kinda become a Deviant Art dweller and spent time on that website over the summer. That, and school has been bombarding me with homework the past two weeks. But, I'm back with a brand new story!**

 **This one I came up with a few months ago and I really, really, really like the idea of it! As you all know, ever since "Fallen Revenge", I've kinda developed the idea of having Shadow, Midna, Hammer Bro, and Dillon being friends and stuck with it. So therefore, I've decided to make this story showing how they all met and became friends! Now, let us get started! Enjoy! c:**

 **~ F is for Friends ~**

Chapter 1: A New Opportunity

Hollow wind blew, causing dust to fly around with it. Early morning sunlight was crawling from the horizon where the sun would soon appear. Beautiful shades of pink, red, and orange mixed in the sky and leaving the area in a rather peaceful atmosphere...despite the scorching temperatures.

Sparks and ashes also floated about over the vast, rocky land of World 8 of the Super Mario regions, which were one of the many lands within the Nintendo worlds. Molten lava seeped in many rocky pits and leaving the bare world in a reddish, but oddly beautiful glow. As of now, everything was quiet and not a single thing was stirring...well, except one.

In the center of World 8, Bowser's Castle stood tall and menacing, giving anyone who would stand before it intimidation. However, one lone figure stood right outside of the castle. He was a koopa with a green helmet strapped to his head. His blue eyes shone brightly as he looked out into the distance, seemingly waiting for something. This koopa was one of Bowser's many minions. To be more specific, he was a Hammer Bro.

Just the previous night, a letter with a symbol of some kind of circle with tow lines on it had arrived to Bowser's Castle. It turned out that the letter was from Master Hand, announcing the third annual Super Smash Bros tournament. It said that he was recruiting individuals to not only be new Smashers, but to be new helpers in the tournaments called Assist Trophies and he invited a Hammer Bro to be one.

After some discussion, it was finally decided that the newest recruit of the Hammer Bros would take the role so he could gain some experience. Now, the young koopa stood idly by a dirt road outside of the castle. He held a small bag that contained his possessions close to his chest where his heart was beating fast. Hammer Bro was feeling a mix of both excitement and nervousness. He was actually going to the Smash Bros tournament. _The_ Super Smash Bros tournament! Granted, he wasn't becoming a Smasher but he was going to be an Assist Trophy; he can still show off his fighting skills by helping whom ever summons him in battle.

Now that's why he was nervous. He was the newest recruit of the Hammer Bros; he barely had any fighting experience. What if he was summoned and he didn't know what to do? What if he tried to help but only messes up? What if he just chickens out all together? Hammer Bro bit his lip worriedly and looked down when these thoughts filled his head.

 _Am I...really cut out for this?_ He asked himself. _Would I really stand a chance to be a part of Smash Bros?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the distance hum of a vehicle. Hammer Bro's head shot back up to see a rather large bus coming his way. However, it was driving slowly and it would come to a stop then continue. It kept this up until it finally came to a complete stop in front of the young koopa.

Hammer Bro glanced at the side of the large vehicle and saw the words "The Smash Bus" on it in large letters. He then noticed that the doors hadn't opened and many muffled voices could be heard from the inside. Looking through the clear glass doors, Hammer Bro could see two people inside.

One of them was a fox sitting in the driver's seat and the other was a yellow Pokemon sitting on the dashboard. The two seemed to be in a heated conversation as the latter held a large map in his paws and was pointing at it. Hammer Bro watched on in a confused silence until the bus' door finally opened and the voices could be heard clearly.

"Are you positive we're at the right place?" The fox asked with a hint of aggravation in his tone. "Because I swear if you lead us down the wrong road again-"

"That was just a mistake." The Pokemon interrupted. "I was holding the map upside down. This is where we're supposed to go." The two then turned to the open door to see Hammer Bro awkwardly standing there and clutching his small bag tightly. All three were quiet as the fox took out a list, glanced the young koopa, and back at the list.

"Are you sure this is the right Boswer minion?" He whispered to the Pokemon. "I was expecting something like a Chain Chomp." The yellow Pokemon elbowed him with a scowl and hopped off the dashboard.

"Hello, there." He greeted Hammer Bro with a friendly smile. "You're the Hammer Bro that's been chosen for an Assist Trophy, correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Hammer Bro nodded as he stepped on the bus.

"Well, I'm Pikachu." The Pokemon said.

"I'm Fox." The fox spoke up.

Pikachu then motioned toward the rest of the bus. "You may choose your seat." Hammer Bro turned down the little isle and his eyes widened at the sight. Many, many people filled the seats. As he began to walk down, he took at glance at them.

He spotted an angel talking excitedly to a tall, blue Pokemon, practically bouncing in his seat. A short blonde kid with a red and yellow stripped shirt sat alone and was reading a book. Hammer Bro even spotted Wario laughing and conversing with a large penguin with a hammer and a wolf that looked pretty similar to Fox. A robot, a swordsman with dark blue hair, and a puffball with a mask all sat wordlessly in their seats. Hammer Bro gave a yelp as another kid wearing a green tunic and a turtle-looking Pokemon ran past him, jumping into a seat behind where a boy and two more Pokemon sat.

Hammer Bro continued down the isle, passing a seat with a cardboard box on it, until he reached the second half of the bus where a sign labeled "Assist Trophies" stood.

 _So those were the new Smashers._ He said to himself as he entered. Just like the first section, this one was filled to the brim with many people from the different Nintendo lands. By the looks of it, Hammer Bro guessed that he was the last stop, for there was no open seat. He continued to search for one until he reached the end of the bus and saw a seat that had one person already in it and one open the very end. A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills sat next to the window and peered out with a glare on his face. Behind the seat, another hedgehog, a blue one, was leaning over it and was talking to him.

"C'mon Shads. Lighten up, will ya?" He said. "Being an Assist Trophy isn't bad, stop moping about it. At least be glad that you're gonna be a part of the tournament." The dark hedgehog didn't say anything as an angry glow appeared in his eyes. Beads of nervous sweat built on Hammer Bro's head as he glanced around at the other seats. To be honest, He didn't want to sit next to the hedgehog. Something about him just...frightened him. Unfortunately, all of the seats were filled. The bus then jerked and began to move, causing him to stumble a bit. He really had no choice.

"Um...E-Excuse me." Hammer Bro said in a shaky voice. "Is it okay if I...sit here?" At the sound of his question, the dark hedgehog turned slightly and threw an icy scowl at him. Immediately, the koopa shrank back in fear from his look. The blue hedgehog saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"Jeez Shadow. The guy's trying to ask a question and you just give him the cold shoulder." He muttered. The dark hedgehog, who Hammer Bro now assumed was named Shadow, only gave a huff and turned back to the window. The blue hedgehog shook his head and faced Hammer Bro. "Don't mind him; he isn't really the cuddliest sheep in the flock." He then held out his hand with a grin. "The name's Sonic."

Hammer Bro shook his hand and gave a small smile as well. "I'm Hammer Bro." Across the bus isle, a green-haired swords woman, who we all know as Lyn, was eagerly looking through a brochure for the Smash tournament.

"'Not only will we fight with, against, or assist one another, we can also share the cultures and life-styles of our home worlds.'" She read then smiled. "That sounds really interesting. What do you think?" She turned to look at a boxer wearing a pink hoodie and green gloves, who we know as Little Mac, asleep and snoring loudly next to her. Lyn rolled her eyes and shook her at this, but then spotted Hammer Bro and Sonic talking to each other. Seeing the koopa leaning against a seat, trying to keep his balance on the moving bus, she got the idea to offer him a seat.

"Hey," She said aloud, catching the two's attention. "If you need a place to sit, you can sit here."

"Uh, thanks," Hammer Bro said, clinging to the seat to keep himself from falling. "But he's already in it." Lyn turned to the still sleeping Little Mac still sleeping in the seat, now with drool beginning to drip from his mouth. Without saying a thing, Lyn drew her sword and poked the tip through the hood on his pink jacket. She slowly lifted him out of the seat and placed him on Shadow's eat across the isle.

"There." She said with a friendly grin. Hammer Bro glanced back at the sleeping boxer, but then stumbled his way over to the now open spot and took a seat. "So you're going to be an Assist Trophy as well?" Lyn continued. "What are you going to do to help when summoned?"

"Well..." Hammer Bro mumbled, looking down a bit. "I...I'm not sure...I mean, us Hammer Bros usually toss hammers for attacks back in the Mario worlds, but I've actually just been recruited, so I...I don't know how well I'm gonna do..."

Lyn gave him a little reassuring pat on his shell. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Welp, I gotta head back to the other Smashers before they wonder where I am." Sonic spoke up, beginning to head down the isle. "Good luck to you guys!" Hammer Bro watched as he disappeared into the other section of the bus and remained silent. Everything was quiet for a moment until the young koopa decided to speak again.

"So, were you...okay with being an Assist Trophy instead of a Smasher?" He asked Lyn.

The swords woman gave a shrug. "I'll be honest, I really wasn't. I was actually hoping to become a Smasher so I was a little down at first, but now I appreciate being just an Assist Trophy. It may be a small position to have, but it's still part of the tournament, so I'm not really mad."

Hammer Bro took in what she said and then remembered back to the other hedgehog that Sonic was talking to. Despite being pretty frightening, he could tell that Shadow seemed to be angry at something. Sonic even told him that being an Assist Trophy was a good role.

 _So that's why he was acting so icy._ Hammer Bro said to himself. _He's probably just mad that he's an Assist Trophy._

Just then, the bus hit a bump in the road, causing it to jerk up for a few seconds. When this happened, Little Mac lost balance and slumped against Shadow. The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes in annoyance and wasted no time to forcefully shove the boxer away from him and off the seat. With his face slamming into the floor of the bus, Little Mac finally woken up with a startled yelp and propped himself up on his elbows, looking around.

"Are we there yet?" He asked in a groggy voice.

 **Aaaaand that ends chapter 1! Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading it so far! Thank you all for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya! :)**


	2. Warm Welcomes

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 2: Warm Welcomes

The slight screeching of the brakes snapped Hammer Bro out of his bored daze. He looked around to see all of the other Assist Trophies looking out the windows on the side of the bus he was on, talking to each other in amazement. He blinked a few times in confusion at this.

"What's going on?" He asked Lyn, who was peering out as well.

"We're here!" She replied with a wide smile.

Hammer Bro looked at her then toward the window. "We're...here?" He repeated quietly as he took a look out as well. Immediately, he was speechless as his eyes widened at what he saw. A very large mansion stood in front of where the bus stopped. It was very nice looking with a big front yard with fresh green grass and many tall trees. Finally, a sign stood at the front with words on it spelling "Smash Mansion."

"Wow..." Hammer Bro whispered, still breathless. The excited chatter that filled the bus was interrupted by a little intercom coming on.

"Everyone," Pikachu's voice spoke from it. "The building you see before you is the Smash Mansion. This is the very place where all of the Smashers reside. Now, if all newcomers could please gather your things and exit the bus so we may enter and get you all settled.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second!" Waluigig shouted loudly, standing up to look at the Pokemon at the front. "What about us Assist Trophies? Don't we stay there too?!"

"Um..." Pikachu mumbled nervously through the intercom. "I'm afraid not. The Smash Mansion was built for the Smashers only. Don't worry, we constructed another building for all Assist Trophies to stay in just down the street." Quiet groans spread among the Trophies as they all put on looks of disappointment...except Waluigi, who started to look enraged by this news.

"Okay, now all newcomers please follow me." Pikachu said once more and turned off the intercom. All of the Smashers were quick to get right up, begin to exit the bus, and follow the electric Pokemon to the mansion.

"Alright Assist Trophies," Fox now said through the intercom. "Just sit tight now and we'll be arriving at your destination shortly."

"Man, that's a bummer." Hammer Bro muttered, slumping back in his seat. "That place looked really nice to stay in."

"Yeah, it did." Lyn said then put on an encouraging smile. "But I'm pretty positive where ever we're staying at, it will be nice too." Hammer Bro considered her words and nodded in understanding. Across the bus isle, Shadow was sitting up in his seat and was still looking at the Smash Mansion through the windows on the opposite side. He saw all of the new Smashers walk up the steps as Pikachu led them. But what he couldn't help but notice was Sonic standing among them with the biggest, excited grin on his muzzle, knowing that he was going to enjoy living in that mansion. Knowing that he was now a competitor for one of the biggest fighting tournaments in the world. Knowing that he was recognized and admired for his skills and strengths.

Yet, Shadow wasn't.

More anger boiled within the dark hedgehog as he roughly slouched back in his seat. A low growl could be heard coming from his throat as his quills started to bristle a bit. Next to him, Little Mac took notice of his behavior and began to feel uneasy.

"Uh, you okay there?" He asked. Right then, a short man in a skin-tight green suit perched himself over the seat in front of the two and faced them.

"I see pouty faces." He stated then continued in a cheerful tone. "But let us remember to always lighten up and look on the bright side, my friends! Tingle, Tingle, kooloo-limpa!" As he finished his sentence, he threw a bunch of confetti over the boxer and the hedgehog.

Not a single word was spoken as Little Mac and Shadow only stared back at him in absolute what-the-fuckery.

 **(Page Break)**

"Okay, everyone." Fox announced as he slowed the bus to a stop. "Here's your stop."

Hammer Bro looked up from the comic book he was reading and looked out the window once more. This time, he saw a large hotel standing tall before the bus with a sign outside of it saying "Assist Hotel." Granted it wasn't as big as the Smash Mansion, but it did look very welcoming, just like Lyn predicted. Some of the other Assist Trophies seemed to be impressed as well as their disappointed attitudes from earlier seemed to disappear. However, others still didn't look to be in joy. Fox opened the bus' door and spoke again.

"Please gather all of your belongings and start to exit the bus." He said. "Once you all get inside, just wait patiently for Master Hand to enter and give you his welcome." The Trophies gathering their bags and stood up from their seats, swiftly heading off the bus. Hammer Bro clutched his little bag to his chest again and walked among them, his heart beginning to beat fast. They had finally arrived at the very place that they're going to be living at for the tournament. From here on out, everything begins. The unpleasant thoughts now started to chew his mind as he drew his gaze to the ground. Everything begins from here. Soon the tournament will start and they'll all be there and ready to help the Smashers that summon them. Hammer Bro was still unsure what he'll do for his role as an Assist Trophy, or if he was even worthy of being one in the first place...

His thoughts were interrupted as he now realized that he was off the bus and was now walking through the entrance to the hotel. He gave a soft gasp as he looked around and the nice, clean lobby where the others before him were starting to gather. Once he reached the crowd, Hammer Bro stood in his spot and glanced all of the other Trophies as they made small talk with each other. However, he still took notice to the ones that were still looking pretty unhappy. Waluigi was muttering inaudible words under his breath, Mr Resetti had a frown on his face, Knuckle Joe was irritably tapping his foot, and Gray Fox and Samurai Goroh were looking at their surroundings with displeased expressions. Finally, he saw Shadow standing toward the back of the crowd. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a glare on his face as he kept his gaze on the floor.

Hammer Bro looked at all of them questioningly then turned away. _Hopefully they'll all lighten up._ He said to himself. Just then, all of the Trophies stopped conversing with each other as the doors to the hotel opened and a large, white floating hand came right inside. Everyone just stared at it in a confused and somewhat weirded out silence as it turned to face them.

"Greetings, Assist Trophies." It said in a deep, calm voice. "I am Master Hand, the founder of the Super Smash Bros tournament. I want to welcome you all to Smashville and the to tourney. For those who are unaware, this is the third tournament, also known as the Brawl tournament. There have been two more in the past, but for the new one starting soon, I had chosen more heroes from all around the Nintendo lands to become Smashers and for the first time ever, I have decided to invite more comrades from their lands and other Nintendo lands to be Assist Trophies, which is what you all are now. As said in the invitation and brochures, you all will be summoned in battles to aid the Smashers for a short period of time. Before I get into explaining about the hotel, are there any questions?"

Immediately, Waluigi's hand shot up. "Yeah, I'd like to ask something." He said, gaining the others' attention as well. "Are there any applications that I can fill out to become a Smasher instead of an Assist Trophy?"

If Master Hand had a face, he would've been giving the purple plumber a weird look. "Um...no. It doesn't work like that. I have to look upon your skills and strengths in combat and decide whether or not if you're worthy of being a Smasher. If I believe your skills are good, but not quite enough to be a Smasher I'll choose you to be an Assist Trophy instead." Shadow flattened his ears back after hearing the hand's last sentence, growling once more. As expected, Waluigi was not satisfied with this answer.

"What?!" He shouted loudly. "How am I 'not quite enough' to be a Smasher?! I am worthy of being a fighter and plus, who wouldn't love my handsome face?"

"Everyone except his mother..." Knuckle Joe said, causing the other Trophies to chuckle and laugh.

Waluigi spun around and scowled at the Dreamlander. "Hey, I heard that you little-"

"Ahem!" Master Hand cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Let us move forward, now. Here in the Assist Hotel, you all will receive and share rooms with one another. These rooms will contain beds and furniture and one bathroom that you'll all have to share." A bunch of "ewws" spread through the crowd at that last bit of info as he continued. "All of the rooms will be on the second floor and above. Here on the bottom is the lobby. If you need anything, you can just come here and talk to the Toad that will be attending at the counter.

"There is also a kitchen and cafeteria where meals will be prepared and eaten. There's a gym where practicing your fighting skills will take place, a lounging room with couches and tvs for you all to relax, an indoor swimming pool, a bowling ally, and a party room where special occasions will take place. Finally, you all can go down to Smashville where there are restaurants, shopping centers, and a park for many activities you can do in your free time."

All of the Assist Trophies talked among themselves at this information, now more impressed with the hotel's features and living styles. Hammer Bro was also feeling more comfortable and eager as well, his previous nervous thoughts forgotten for now. However, the unhappy Assist Trophies still weren't every amused. Sure, the hotel did sound nice with all of the different rooms that they can go to to enjoy themselves, but it still didn't really cover the one detail that still had them in a sour mood...

"Now that everything has been explained," Master Hand said once more. "I will pass out slips of paper that will tell you what room you will be staying in. Once you get there, your roommates' name, as well as your own, will be on the door. I wish you all good luck and hope you will enjoy living here as helpers for the Smash tournament."

 **(Page Break)**

Footsteps echoed through the hall as Hammer Bro made his way down. Once Master Hand gave them their room numbers and left to address the Smashers at the mansion, all of the Assist Trophies dispersed to find their rooms. As of now, the young koopa was on the third floor of the hotel and was looking at the number on his slip of paper and at the doors he passed, drawing nearer to his destination.

"Room two-one-one, room two-one-two..." He said quietly then finally reached his room and smiled. "Ah, room two-one-three! Now, who am I sharing it with..." His gaze fell from the number on the door to a sign under it. Sure enough his name was on it and the other name under his was...

 _"Shadow the Hedgehog"_

The hallway was in a dead silence as Hammer Bro stood rigid in his spot and stared at the name of his new roommate with wide, terrified eyes. It stayed this way for about fifteen seconds until another pair of footsteps began to sound and was drawing closer. Soon enough, Shadow had appeared and was glancing at the doors of the rooms as well until he found the one with his number and name. Without speaking, nor even looking at the young koopa standing there, he opened the door and walked right inside. When he passed him, Hammer Bro swore that the air around the him even _felt_ cold and icy.

Feeling his legs again, he cautiously stepped in and watched as the dark hedgehog set his bag down on the floor next to a bed near a window. Hammer Bro kept his gaze on him for a second then started to make his way to the other bed and put his little bag on it as well. The atmosphere was tense as Shadow unpacked some of his things and Hammer Bro started to walk to the center of the room to inspect it. Not a word was spoken until Shadow walked past the koopa toward the bathroom holding what looked like a toothbrush. Once he placed a few things in there and walked out, that was when Hammer Bro finally decided to speak.

"U-Uh...So, do you wanna discuss some things, or..." He said in a shaky voice. "Since we're gonna be roommates and all, perhaps we should, I dunno, place some rules or get to know-"

"That sounds like a good idea." Shadow finally spoke in an obviously annoyed tone. "Rule one," Shadow continued, approaching the young koopa and causing him to shrink under his gaze. "The right side of the room is mine and the left is yours; stay on your side. Don't touch _any_ of my things nor come near them without my say so. Rule two, no playing loud music and no watching tv at a high volume. One of the many things that I despise are obnoxious sounds. Is that understood?"

Hammer Bro smiled nervously and gave a thumbs up. "Gotcha." He squeaked. With that, Shadow backed away and started to head back to finish setting up his belongings. Once he was a good five feet away, Hammer Bro let out a stressful sigh and flopped back on his turtle shell.

This is gonna start pretty tough...

 **Well look who's being salty. Don't worry, Shadow will come around and start to brighten up a bit... ... ... ... ... evenutally... ... ...**

 **Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


End file.
